The Chief Counsellor and His Compliments
by NirCele
Summary: Erestor 'isn't appreciated', or so he complains to Lord Elrond. So, to solve this problem, Elrond comes up with a fascinating idea. Erestor reluctantly implements it, and everyone in Imladris is either confused or have stupid grins on their face at the end of the day. Read on to find out what Erestor does! (Dialogue Only)


_I wanted to try something new, so I decided to challenge myself and write a 'drabble' that had nothing but dialogue. This was the result. *laughs insanely and starts hitting head on ground*  
Hope you enjoy, even though this might be a little confusing! ;-)_****

**"Erestor, I want you to try something today. You're always saying that you don't get thanked enough, so I've come up with a solution."**

** "What would that be, Lord Elrond?"**

** "Oh, don't look so incredibly bored. Now, here's what you're going to do. I want you to give ten compliments to ten different…beings today, and tonight, you will tell me the results of this endeavor. Stop glaring at me! It's a reasonable **_**command.**_**"**

** "As you wish, my lord."**

** "Erestor, I wish you would – oh, look, there's Glorfindel going past right now! Give him a compliment."**

** "Glorfindel! You're not a complete idiot!"**

** "That does **_**not**_** count."**

"""""""""""""""""""""

_#1_

"Must compliment…must… How do I compliment someone?"

"Erestor, dear, why are you mumbling?"

"Oh, Lady Celebrían!"

"Yes, that's my name."

"Um…your hair looks particularly lovely today!"

"Why, thank you, Erestor!"

…

"I need to go. Good day, my lady!"

_#2_

"Here's your book you requested, Lord Erestor, about the diverse cults of the Haradrim and their religions!"

"Thank you, Lisondrë. Um…"

"How else may I help you?"

"I like your necklace. Is that a letter engraving on the bottom of the rhinestone?"

"Oh! Thank you, Erestor! I actually got it from a former suitor, who wouldn't let me give it back when we mutually decided to break the courtship. We met in Lindon, right before I made the decision to move here…"

_#3_

"Elrohir, _penneth_, come here."

"Y-yes, Erestor?"

"Your handwriting on this report it amazing; it looks like you spent quite some time on it."

…

"Elrohir?"

"Wha – uh, I…thank you, I think."

_#4_

"Glorfindel…"

"Yes, Erestor?"

"Glorfindel."

"What?"

"…Your shoes are blue."

"What? Wait, come back! Erestor! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a compliment, you dolt."

"Oh, okay. Thanks!"

_#5_

"Here's the food you ordered, Lord Erestor."

"Mm, thank you. Oh, is that the new seasoning from Dol Amroth?"

"Yes, it is. Imported just last week!"

"It's quite delectable. Please relay my compliments to the cook."

"I – yes, my lord. Thank you!"

_#6_

"Erestor, whatever are you doing here on the training fields?!"

"I was going by and noticed your sparring session, Elladan. I must say, you have a very good form, and that reverse-hand switch at the end was very smart. All in all, a good job."

"…I know, I usually do. But thanks, Erestor."

"Stop stretching and smirking like an idiot, Elladan."

_#7_

"Good day, little birdling. A nice time to sit outside and sing, yes?"

_Cheep._

"Indeed, I do enjoy your songs. They're quite cheering."

_Cheep!_

"I shall take that as a thank you."

"Erestor, are you talking to a bird? Seriously?"

"What – how did you –? Go away, Glorfindel!"

_#8_

"Excuse me, young lady."

"Uh – you mean…me?"

"Yes, I am addressing you. You are the maid that cleans my chambers, are you not?"

"I – yes, my lord. I am. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know that it looked wonderful. Thank you."

"It was…? Oh! Thank you; I was just doing my job!"

"Hm. You're welcome."

_#9_

"Good evening, Lord Elrond."

"Well, hello, Erestor! How is the complimenting going?"

"That butterfly clip Celebrían gave you looks very nice."

"O-o-okay…"

"That was the ninth compliment."

"All right. Thank you, Erestor. Why don't you go compliment someone else?"

"Very well, goodbye."

_#10_

"That was a delightful song you played just now, Lindir. You are a quite talented musician."

"Uh…"

"You may shut your mouth now, _penneth_, and stop gaping at me."

"Do you – do you really think I'm good, Lord Erestor?"

"Of course. I don't give out compliments lightly."

"I…thank you! Would you like to hear another song? I just wrote it yesterday!"

"…Why not? May I sit here?"

"Certainly, my lord!"

"And please stop calling me that, Lindir."

"""""""""""""""""""""

"**Ah, working late again, I see, Erestor. I noticed that you were in the Hall of Fire for almost an hour tonight!"**

** "You sound surprised. I was just talking with Lindir."**

** "Well, I am a bit surprised…I wanted to know, however – how did your day go? Any 'thank you's?"**

** "As a matter of fact, Lord Elrond, yes. Every…'person' I complimented thanked me. However, your family probably thinks I'm insane now, and the servants have been giving me strange looks all day. Lisondrë is far too smug – she thinks she 'drew me out of my shell,' as if I was a turtle or something – and every time Glorfindel looks down at his shoes he starts laughing hysterically."**

** "A good day then?"**

** "Yes. I suppose."**

_Hope you enjoyed! X) Please review!_


End file.
